


Under the Rain

by Rukazaya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna and Hibari are caught in a quick downpour. They're wet and slowly getting cold....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!: 1827: Under the Rain
> 
> Story: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
> 
> Title: Under the Rain
> 
> Pairing: 1827
> 
> Rating: PG13 for fluffy kiss?
> 
> Warning: None but perhaps shonen Ai.
> 
> Credits: raenefmignon for helping me with grammar check.
> 
> Summary: Tsuna and Hibari are caught in a quick downpour. They're wet and slowly getting cold... :P

 

"Ah! This sucks!" Tsuna cried out as he ran through the rain. It had suddenly started to pour, drenching Tsuna while he was walking home. It was a sunny day and the stupid forecast, as usual, did not mention that it might rain that day.

He quickly tried to find shelter and saw a small shop with an overhead curtain. There was someone else also standing there, waiting for the rain to stop.

"Excuse me," Tsuna said as he approached, trying to also find shelter against the rain.

"Hi… Hibari-san?" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise as he noticed that the other drenched person was none other than Hibari Kyoya of the Disciplinary Committee. Hibari looked down at him indifferently. His hair was dripping wet and flat against his head. His shirt clung to him desperately, revealing his thin physique. He had folded his arms and was calmly waiting for the rain to dissipate.

"P…. Please excuse me, I didn't mean to intrude…" Tsuna said, afraid that maybe even one person next to him might be too crowded for the intimidating leader of the Disciplinary Committee.

"You're excused," Hibari curtly said, and that was all. He continued to watch the rain, waiting patiently for it to calm down.

Tsuna scooted over next to him, hugging his book bag, and hoping that he wouldn't bother Hibari and while stay away from the rain. Tsuna too watched the rain fall, hoping it'd stop soon before something awful happened.

After waiting for about 10 minutes of steady rain, Hibari heard a strange sound. He turned to look next to him. He noticed that the smaller boy was shivering from the cold.

"Are you cold?" Hibari asked, more matter-of fact than actually asking a question.

Tsuna looked up, surprised at Hibari's question. Then he looked down, embarrassed that the other noticed it. Tsuna nodded as his ears turned red.

Hibari thoughtfully looked at the shorter boy, trembling from the cold and raised his hand. Tsuna flinched at the motion, thinking for certain that he had somehow offended the daunting leader of the Disciplinary Committee.

However, Tsuna was surprised to feel a warm hand gently lay on his shoulder and pull him towards Hibari. Surprised, he looked up to see that Hibari had closed the gap between them and was holding him almost tenderly. Hibari's face was expressionless however, confusing Tsuna all the more.

"This way, we'll both be warm," was all Hibari said as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

Tsuna's heartbeat increased to a new tempo as he tried to figure out how he ended up in the arms of the scariest person in his school. Question marks flew from his head and he thought he could actually see a few hibirds pecking at them.

"Are you still cold?" Hibari asked as he touched Tsuna's blue lips with his finger tip. Tsuna realized his teeth were chattering involuntarily. At this point, Tsuna wasn't sure if it was due to the cold or fear.

Hibari pulled Tsuna even closer, and Tsuna felt Hibari's body heat through their wet clothes. Tsuna forgot how wet both of them were as he clung to the warmth of the other boy. Tsuna gasped as Hibari's warm and gentle fingers felt from the waist all the way up to Tsuna's neck. Then Hibari closed his eyes and pulled Tsuna's head towards him with his hand and lowered his own head.

Tsuna felt an electric jolt pass through his spine as Hibari's lips met his. Hibari's lips only lightly touched him but it was enough for Tsuna to forget that he was cold. Then Hibari's tongue licked Tsuna's upper lip, then his lower lip, and proceeded to linger along the lines.

Tsuna also closed his eyes tightly and clung tightly onto Hibari's vest out of reflex. Tsuna really wasn't sure how he should be reacting, but he didn't want to push Hibari away out of fear and also because the sensation didn't feel necessarily wrong.

Hibari's warm tongue parted Tsuna's lips and entered Tsuna's cold mouth. Hibari licked inside Tsuna's mouth; Hibari's touches tenderly warmed the coldness inside Tsuna's mouth. The sensation made Tsuna reel and he began to feel flushed all over his body. Tsuna felt the water drip down from his hair to his forehead and it actually cooled his hot flushed face instead of giving him the chills. Hibari's tongue was soft and wet. It warmed Tsuna from head to toe. His tongue was so much more gentle and tender than Tsuna had imagined, warming Tsuna's heart as he opened up to him without realizing. Tsuna licked back at Hibari's tongue, in hopes that he too could give his share of his own body heat.

After their exchange, Hibari gracefully pulled away, leaving Tsuna half wanting more, and half confused. For a second, Tsuna wondered if he had offended Hibari by kissing him back, or clutching onto his shirt. Or perhaps even asking for more or showing his affection through his tongue was out of the question.

"Are you warmer now?" Hibari asked, again with an indifferent expression. His seeming lack of interest confused Tsuna all the more. Tsuna just nodded his head solemnly, not knowing what else he could do.

Hibari had to let out a small smile as he looked down on the trembling herbivore who was obviously scared that he might have done something wrong, but didn't know what he had done wrong. When Tsuna saw Hibari's smile, he looked up at him with an unvoiced question.

Hibari patted his head and said, "The rain's stopped."

Tsuna blinked his eyes and looked over. "Oh, you're right." Tsuna replied, surprised that the sun was slowly breaking out of the clouds.

Hibari tugged his book bag onto his shoulders. "Later," he said as he walked away from the younger boy. Without looking back, the dark haired boy walked on.

"Ah…. Later, Hibari-san…." Tsuna called out, but his voice failed to carry as loudly as he wanted it to.

Tsuna stood there for a second, confused and bewildered. He looked at the now clear sky that mockingly told him that the rain was all a dream. However when he touched his lips, they still had a lingering warmth which reminded him that their exchange was real.

Tsuna walked out to the streets, rubbing his lips with his finger tips, and wondering when it would rain again.


End file.
